


Spoiler

by Weaselwoman



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Gen, Hoodies, Toaster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happens after <em>Captain America: The Winter Soldier</em>.  Watch that first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiler

A tall man, in a brown hoodie and sunglasses, walks away from a cemetery.

In half a block, another has caught up with him: a second tall man in sunglasses and a dull green hoodie, seeming to saunter.

“So. You have quit the side of order and joined _my side_.”

“Chaos, you mean?” asks former SHIELD Director Nick Fury.

“Indeed. Have a magazine.” Loki gives a fingers-to-forehead Boy Scout salute, and is gone.

Fury shoves it in his pocket and walks on.

 

When he has a chance to look at it, the inexpensive magazine resembles a _Pennysaver_ , or some low-cost four-color zealot’s diatribe; but in it is everything Fury needs for his next few steps in life. There is also a coupon for a 17% discount on a toaster.

-x-x-x-

**Notes:**

The **Pennysaver** is a series of local publications (at least in the United States) that mostly includes paid advertisements and classified ads.

**Boy Scout salute** : I meant the two-fingered version shown here: <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Two-finger_salute>.

 


End file.
